


Movie Night

by shatteredelysium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity, basically just awkward and more awkward, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredelysium/pseuds/shatteredelysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren invites Armin over for a movie night... (who said Armin is always the awkward one?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short thing for a friend whose birthday is today... basically this is also super awkward and idk what i'm doing

The day started out innocently enough: they had a day off of school for some reason (budget cuts, probably), so Eren called Armin in the afternoon to ask him if he wanted to watch a movie that evening. He couldn’t leave the house since his parents were having some sort of night out and Mikasa was at a friend’s house for a sleepover, and apparently it was necessary for him to “watch the house.”

He had no ulterior motives. Not in the slightest.

Armin showed up at exactly 8PM, a container of cornbread under one arm and a shy smile on his face when Eren opened the door and ushered him in. Handing the food over to the brunette, Armin explained as he took his shoes off that he’d had nothing better to do during the day than _cook_.

At 9PM they’d finished all the cornbread and a good portion of the leftover pizza from the fridge, and Eren booted up the DVD player to put in one of those romantic comedies that neither of them would ever admit to like watching. His best friend brought two cans of Coke, sitting down heavily next to the brunette on the sagging couch.

Eren was starting to feel a little drowsy around 10PM, since the lights were off and all and he’d had a ton of homework the past couple days. So it really wasn’t his fault when his hand started inching toward Armin’s, and it _definitely_ wasn’t his fault when he placed his hand on top of his friend’s.

Thank God it was dark, because Eren’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Um, Eren?” Armin asked timidly. He sounded scared.

“Yeah?”

“N-never mind.”

The blond didn’t move away, though, and right around when the protagonist was kissing the main love interest his hand found a sudden curiosity in the way Armin’s leg was curved against the fabric of the couch. _Not_ his fault.

Turning to face him, Armin eyed him nervously. “Eren!”

He paused his slow progression up his friend’s limb. “What?”

The ensuing silence dragged on for so long that Eren peered intently at Armin’s expression, wondering which gears were currently turning in his friend’s head.

“Ifyouwanttodosomethingjustdoit,” he blurted suddenly.

Brows furrowing, Eren cocked his head in confusion. “Come again?”

And then a pair of lips was on his own, moving awkwardly against his very tightly sealed mouth. Armin pulled back soon after, glancing shyly away as he wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

“I– ” Eren stuttered helpfully.

Armin opened his mouth to speak. “I’ve been doing research,” he offered in a very small voice.

“You’ve been doing _what_?”

The blond’s face turned a brilliant shade of crimson that Eren noticed even in the dim lighting. “Shut up.”

Shrugging slightly, Eren shifted on the couch so that he was actually facing his friend. “I don’t get it.” He tugged at Armin’s wrist, pulling him closer.

“C-close your eyes, okay?”

Eren obeyed, shutting his eyes and listening to the soft rustling that indicated Armin’s fidgeting. A cold hand hesitantly touched the back of his neck, surprising him. “Wh-what–“ He felt soft locks of hair brush his cheeks before the warmth descended upon his mouth again; he responded this time, though, trying to move his lips against Armin’s. The awkwardness melted away a little as Eren adjusted to the foreign feeling of _kissing_ someone, reveling in the way Armin’s hand drew their faces closer together.

It was nice, anyway, until his pants started feeling incredibly tight. _This is not the time to pop a boner,_ he thought frantically. His mind also unhelpfully informed him that this was also not the time to be kissing his best friend, a thought that he promptly ignored. His eyes shot open, bringing him face-to-face (not that they weren’t already face-to-face) with a pair of very wide eyes and very dilated pupils.

Breaking the kiss, Eren observed Armin with a growing sense of worry. “Are you okay?” A deep flush was apparent on his friend’s pale skin, and combined with his – ah – _forward_ behavior so far, maybe Armin was sick or something.

“I’m fine,” the blond told him, breaking out into a shy smile.

Shifting to relieve some of the growing pressure in his jeans, Eren nodded at Armin in relief. But apparently fidgeting was a horrible idea, because his friend’s eyes were noticeably drawn toward the growing tent in Eren’s pants.

“That’s not what you think it is!” Eren said, panicking and trying to cover it with his hands.

Armin stopped him, placing his hands off to the side and gazing intently at the brunette. “U-unbutton your pants,” he said quietly – promptly clapping a pale hand over his mouth when he realized the implications of what he’d just told Eren to do.

Fingers trembling a little, Eren followed Armin’s instructions, if only to avoid having to think about what this entire situation entailed. He sighed inaudibly when some of the tightness disappeared, glancing at Armin’s still form to see what he’d do next.

The blond snuck a hand under the band of Eren’s boxers, pulling a yelp from the brunette when he suddenly felt the touch on his (and here his mind kept casting around for euphemisms before finally settling on the crude word) dick. “Armin,” he whispered.

“Shut up,” his friend told him before wrapping his whole hand around Eren’s cock, giving him a tentative stroke. “D-does that feel good?”

“Y-eah.” Finding Armin’s shoulder, Eren clamped a hand down and grit his teeth. His friend rubbed him gently, finding the tip of the appendage and pressing a finger against the slit. Armin was doing what Eren sometimes did in the shower before school if he woke up with a boner, but for some reason it felt immensely better when someone else was doing the same thing (his brain shut off before he could decide whether the fact that it was _Armin_ influenced the situation at all).

He leaned forward – which made their awkward positions even more awkward, but whatever – and brought his mouth to Armin’s, drawing the blond into another (slightly less inexperienced) kiss. Armin continued moving his hand back and forth, the friction causing small gasps to escape from Eren’s mouth, which had opened a little to accommodate for the little noises. Taking the chance to swipe his tongue against the brunette’s lips, Armin continued his ministrations. The moans coming from Eren were getting a little louder, prompting Armin to speed up a little bit. He tugged softly at his friend’s cock, rubbing small circles against the tip of the now-leaking appendage.

“Armin,” Eren warned softly, pulling away from the messy kiss. “Ah-“

Nodding at him, his friend stroked him one last time before Eren arched forward, resting his head against Armin’s shoulder. The hand already on his shoulder clenched even tighter as the brunette spilled his release against the fabric of his boxers and Armin’s hand, moaning his friend’s name quietly once more.

“W-was that good?” Armin asked him.

Eren looked up into his friend’s worried face, blinking sleepily. “Yeah,” he said, yawning.

* * *

 

When Eren woke up Armin wasn’t there anymore, but Eren did find a note on the couch where his friend had been sitting.

“ _It’s my turn next time._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write smut either sooo


End file.
